Thine Ravenna
by Still Dreams
Summary: ..New titan...new love...


**Chapter 1 **

**From Here to Thine **

_The year is 1072 AD. A hideous time where blood was shed to prove one's importance, where plague spread as if it was common, and where the country's filth poised everyone's mind with the horror of waking up every morning knowing that someone that you loved would die, and you couldn't do anything about it. It was an early morning as farmers rose early in their straw beds, blinking wearily and dressing in the usual dirty cloths and rags. **But someone had to do the work**, they reminded themselves, or they would eventually die out, slowly in starvation. One, by one, each crops-men peeked out, looking into the light curious of the new day and eventually, in the same pattern, the rest of the people- Men, Women, and children rose to the day. They stretched, yawned, said their morning hello's, and it was off to work. One, small teenager boy with ruffled brown hair and clean clothes and a small, wooden sword carrier hooked onto his hips, wandered about the village glancing at the townspeople and animals without uttering a word. His monotone face was followed by estranged, confused looks of the villagers, some whispering excitedly. He was a stranger, an outcast, a small drifter...without a home to bargain for but he did not care. It seemed like an exciting quest, in search in the meaning of life, and hatred. His name was Keneska, a strange word for a boy like him...but he also did not mind Kene. The name meant nothing at all, matching the boy himself. He was completely different from the others, didn't burp luridly as the men, did not tell secrets hastily like the women, and he did not play at all, nor smiled like the children. He could feel the plunging stabs of staring from the men, women and children alike stopping what they were doing, to try and take a quick glance at the total stranger. As he stepped onto the fresh grass marking the territory into the forbidden forest, a small child ran forward to the boys pant leg._

"Mister! Mister! You aren't thinkin' of goin' in the dreaded forest, are you?!" The boy asked with gleaming, green crested eyes and a worried frown. "'Cause that place is _haunted_!!" The stranger, in response, looked at the small kid deep square in the eyes,

"Yes...I am..." In a small, dark tone with no worry. The boy shrunk away, horrified at the teenagers' decision, crawling back to his mother and whispering...

"He isn't coming out alive mama...is he?..." The mother did not answer, but instead followed the fear stricken faces of the rest. Following the stranger walk into the woods. Alone as he was before.

--

_He continued into the forest, ignoring the cobwebs that dangled into his face, ignoring the owls and birds echoing loudly into his head as he trudged through. The teen seemed as if he was oblivious to the small warning given to him. He was not scared of the overall look, nor the scared faces of the townsfolk before. Minutes trudged into hours, and hours crept into more...but the silent wind, and twigs breaking as he stepped, did not stop his courage, possible foolishness. He was not aware of what lay ahead for him...as if waiting...as if destiny...that caught his eyes. It was far away, about five feet, that seemed pathetically slumped onto the ground...'it' was an apparent girl the boy realized; He came closer to the girl softly, not to wake it from it's uncomfortable position. Next to her, he could see her face scratched, blood dripping across her dirt covered cheek. He stroked the tears of pain away from her eyes, looking over the damaged body from head to toe. She had a long, once maroon velvet cloak covering a small suit with a red diamond belt hooked on, but no pant legs on. His fingers ran along her hair, and he noticed a strange marking on her perspiration forehead. It looked like a code for a distant land...possibly far away from here. She was terribly hurt, she needed shelter as well as food and water. Kenesaka slowly wrapped his arms around the girls' legs, and chest, stopping as she breathed softly. He sighed, thanking the heavens that the girl stayed in rest. _

_--_

_It was a dark world...alone...scared...without a hand to hold upon...I was an outcast. They made jokes about me...horrible ones... but I always ignored them...it seemed easy on a planet like mine...I always wondered...'should I share my feelings?'...but I knew the answer...you shouldn't chase your dreams, they say...I scoff at the idea...Love is something, perhaps, we should experience...just to know...but...maybe they are right...maybe, I or anyone will ever be loved from this galaxy, this planet ...no...I had finally made my decision...I am leaving Azarath...forever, maybe...to escape it all...I have already slipped through the guards...the people...my planet...I am almost there...I can feel it...I can feel...love...laughter...any sorts of enjoyment, enrichment...I am almost there...to Earth...to love...to feelings of any sort...but, I need to conceal my identity...it is only safe...I shall...call myself...Ravenna...and I shall...be finally...free of the shadows , perhaps I will never know for sure...but I will find out..._

_-- _

_The girl started to wake now, she seemed dazed and terribly confused. Luckily, I was making tea...something of an antidote when water or something else fails. I heard her raise in the bed in the other room, but she still made no noise. It was until she came out of the room that I truly got a glimpse at her. She had luminous, green eyes like before, combed, dark maroon hair and skin so smooth you could possibly slide an ice cube across. Her eyes narrowed slowly as I poured in a another batch of water, and I finally heard her voice. _

"What **is** that smell?" _With a monotone, yet beautiful voice. I didn't smile, as I turned halfly to her peculiar look. _

"It is Herbal Tea...you can have some if you desire..." _I answered, turning back to the cinnamon and herbal smell. I could feel her stare at me from behind, and I thought that the villagers before were rude...I turned to her abruptly ending her fixated trance to make a small shade of blush creep onto her cheeks, as well as a muffled 'Sorry' could be heard from her. Answering her apology, I poured in the herbal, milk and sugar while mixing it all in with a wooden spoon. _

"Tea is done..." _I stated, the teenager girl was now looking over my 'home' . It was a temporarily, abandoned farm house on a small hill, with the early-age paint peeling off and the windows falling out. As I set the two cups onto the long, wooden table, the Gothic dressed girl eyed it suspiciously. I knew what she was thinking before she uttered a noise._

"Drink it, or not, it can help you..." _I murmured, sipping out of my own at hand. Hearing this, she grabbed the handle generously, and a took a quick drink...only to be mannerly burned at the top of the lip. She cried out, setting the tea down quickly. _"It is hot, let me warn you..." _I said, looking at the pain-struck teenager before me. After a while, she cautiously took another chance of drinking the tea, this time successfully gulping it down. _

"Thank you..." _She said, walking away from the table to the room she was in before. I watched her creep into the door, and slam it behind her as if she wanted more privacy then she yearned. It was almost nighttime, probably a good time for me to rest, but aye, the girl took my room without asking or complying. I sighed, brushing over my hair with my hands wearily. This could take a while, but I had enough patience until the teenager began on her way again. I curled up against the wooden wall, against the hay and dirt with a red blanket I had found earlier. My eyelids grew heavier as I watched the stars in the sky, smiling in my mind of the non self-absorbed deed before hand. And my eyes closed tightly when I thought of the teenager girl...**Will she be all right? **I wondered, but I scolded myself instantly, she seemed better after the tea...she was fine... _

_--_

_Oh, how I missed my warm, soft bed back in Azarath. The silhouette bouncing in through the window, and as well as the comfort of home. But, I knew that something was wrong, I rose my head slowly to the night air...**What about the boy? Was he all right?**...I pondered to myself. I shook the idea, yet, I was still guilt stricken in the stomach...as well as bitter cold. I walked to the wooden door, opened it quietly and peeked out to see him curled up in the corner...alone as well as me....I still felt the guilt. I softly crawled next to my savior, not to wake him up, and I wrapped some of the wool blanket around my chest. It was very warm, it made me awfully tired. Glancing up, I could see the dark, fierce face of him, he had dark brown hair and a smooth skin as mine. I laid my head, dead-tired, against my new, true friend's warm shoulder, falling asleep to the crickets and birds chirping ever so softly. _

_-- _

_I awoke the next morning, thanks to deep breathing on my chest. Startled, I glanced downwards...only to see the girl cuddled upon my lap her arms resting her own legs. I did not dare to wake her, but instead I leaned back, listening to the cheerful chirps from the birds, and the squirrels scurrying about the dusty floors. Becoming bored, I relied on the worn book that I kept in my cape. But, sadly, the girl's feet were resting on it comfortably. Sighing, I brought my head back, closing my eyes..._

_**When will this end? **I ask myself wearily, desperately. All of a sudden, I could feel warm hands wrap around my waist softly. I jerked my head, again, to the girl smiling halfly in her deep sleep. _

"Eh-excuse me, madam...but I....",

"Please, mother, let me go..."

"I, am not your--"

"**Please **mother...let me...please..."

"I...I..."

_I sighed deeply through my nostrils. What should I say?..._

"...yes...Ravenna...you can go...I assure you..." _I answered. And in her reply, she hugged my waist tighter giggling quietly, _

"...thank you..."

_-- _


End file.
